


Wonder

by Cerberus_Revised



Series: A Thousand Words [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Revised/pseuds/Cerberus_Revised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be child-like is not a bad thing, Misaki," Akihiko murmured. "Children see the world through a lens of wonder."</p><p>More fluff moved over from FanFiction where this was posted as part of the "A Thousand Words" series under my penname Cerberus Revised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

Akihiko stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter, arms bent at the elbows, his long fingers interlaced to support the weight of his chin. He was watching Misaki cook their evening meal with rapt fascination.

Misaki, meanwhile, pretended to ignore him.

But every so often, Akihiko caught an emerald flash in the corner of Misaki's eye and knew he was being surreptitiously observed: his boy did not trust him enough (and rightly so) to leave him entirely unattended.

This thought made Akihiko smile.

Careful as he had been being, Misaki felt, more than saw, the grin and instantly knew that he had been caught in his reciprocal watching.

"You look like a child in that posture, Usagi-san," he scolded suddenly not looking up, cheeks bright. This was his way of conceding to Usagi-san, yet again.

"To be child-like is not a bad thing, Misaki," Akihiko murmured. "Children see the world through a lens of wonder."

A large hand reached out towards a freshly cut strip of cabbage on the cutting-board where Misaki had been chopping vegetables. Akihiko mesmerized by how purple it was, the color so rich it was almost black. The veins in the leaf charted an amazing topography of growth.

Misaki lightly slapped his hand away. "Well, if you're so interested in 'experiences of wonder,' you might want to wonder about what you could do to help me while I'm slaving away making your dinner."

His tone was mild as he said this, so Akihiko knew it was not a true reprimand. He arched his brow in inquiry at what it was he could possibly do to assist: usually his mere appearance in the kitchen portended disaster.

Misaki finally looked up and met his gaze directly. As always, looking into Misaki's brilliant green eyes brought a thousand metaphors to Akihiko's mind, none of them adequate to truly convey how much their color and expressive vividity thrilled him. Seeing this undisguised awe, Misaki blushed anew. He looked away, turning to the sink to wash some more vegetables.

"Would you, uh, mind getting the big mixing bowl off of the top shelf for me… Please, Usagi-san… I can't reach it."

Akihiko stood up instantly, wordlessly, and moved around towards the cupboards. He was delighted to be able to do a task as simple as this, knowing, that though the request might seem small to some, it was difficult for Misaki to ever ask for something at all.

"Try not to drop it," Misaki admonished to cover his embarrassment. "It's my favorite."

Though his back was now to him, Akihiko was aware of his boy's increased blush at this admission: he could hear it in his lover's voice. The disclosure  pleased him; the bowl one that he'd bought for Misaki their first Christmas together.

Gripping the cool edge of the heavy ceramic bowl, Akihiko plucked it easily from the high shelf. He cradled it in his arms at waist height and turned around, leaning back against the cupboards.

He shifted his grip. If he did drop it, it would be Misaki's fault. His fingers had acquired a sudden tremble: it was a palsy of want. Misaki had moved and was standing in profile to him now as he worked.

Strong, fine-boned hands deftly sliced and separated as Akihiko watched. He knew it was ridiculous to experience vegetal envy, but he could not help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched Misaki's slender fingers slick down the surface of glistening stalks. Lifting these from the sink, Misaki placed them on the cutting board.

Head bent, tousled-brown hair hung down obscuring the boy's eyes. Despite the heat of the kitchen, Misaki wore an overlarge sweatshirt today under his apron. It was his cotton armor, donned to thwart any possible amorous assaults from his big bunny. The over-long sleeves were pushed up past his elbows.

Akihiko's keen gaze followed the graceful sweep of one bare forearm as Misaki used it, his hand still holding the knife, to push his bangs away, clearing his field of vision. Akihiko's pale eyes drifted downwards from there, tracing the contours of Misaki's slim frame. Despite the attempt at concealment, he knew every inch of his beloved's body: the slope of his shoulders, the pearled ridge of his spine, the hollows of Misaki's hips, the veined length of his cock.

Akihiko felt himself to be Misaki's personal cartographer and his tools for recording his cherished were eyes, hands, tongue, cock, and heart.

Misaki shifted position. The khaki shorts that he was wearing came down to just below his knees. As he stepped slightly to the side, his calf muscles flexed. This simple motion sent a shiver down Akihiko's back. Uncommon for him, today, Misaki's feet were deliciously bare. He bent one knee and the foot below it moved up on tiptoe for a moment, the heel bobbed, articulating some internal rhythm.

"Usagi-san, are you going to bring that over? Or are you just going to stand there all day staring at me?" Misaki asked this without turning around. "You know you look like a child when you slouch about like that too."

Stepping up beside him, Akihiko set the bowl on the counter. This time Misaki moved his head offer his thanks and unexpectedly found his chin gathered into a cool hand, his lips caught in a gentle kiss.

Before he had a chance to react, surprisingly, instead of pressing forward for more, Akihiko stepped back.

"If that means that I get to see the world through a lens of wonder… As long as you are in it, I should wish to ever stay a child." Akihiko whispered this as he leaned forward to kiss Misaki again, this time tenderly on the forehead before silently drifting out of the room, leaving Misaki standing there alone in the kitchen, suddenly lost in a world of wonder of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
